The present disclosure is related to the field of data transmission. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to streaming video transmission.
When streaming video, it is common that the available bandwidth is lower than the original video bitrate. When streaming must be performed in real time, the video data is transcoded to reduce the resolution so that the streamed bitrate of the video will fit the available bandwidth. A reduction of the video bitrate reduces resolution and the quality of the streaming video is reduced compared to the original video.